


Sin luz externa

by UsuiUzumaki



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsuiUzumaki/pseuds/UsuiUzumaki





	Sin luz externa

Él había estado evitando el momento, pero cuando llegó tuvo varias sensaciones: ansiedad, por pensar que, tal vez, cometía un error; emocionado, pues con todo deseaba hacerlo, y dudas, por pensar que estaría cometiendo un error. Finalmente el momento llegó.

Cuando levantó la mirada, vio en ella algo sorprendente, algo que no podía imaginarse de ninguna manera; no tenía sentido. La chica sonreía ligeramente, viendo hacia delante. A simple vista pareciera que lo miraba a él, pero no; solo veía enfrente porque sabía que él estaba delante de ella. Él entendió en ese momento muchas cosas: cuando ella usaba mucho el tacto de sus manos, por qué prefería usar texturas cuando describía algo y no colores u otras cosas y, por sobre todo, nunca había hecho alusión a que él era alguien «poco agraciado» en cuanto a belleza física. Claro que ella no hacía esas _cosas cotidianas_ como el resto ¿Cómo hacerlas? Sus ojos no tenían luz, sus ojos estaban nublados, sus ojos no eran como otros que había visto. Ella era ciega. Su cuerpo no se movía, no contestaba a los gritos de su mente, vio el nerviosismo de su rostro al no tener respuesta alguna de él; quería decir algo, pero sus labios habían sido sellados completamente. No tenía problemas con eso ella demostró rotundamente que no tenía problemas para desenvolverse, siendo, incluso, mejor que él en casi todo aspecto y sentido, su problema era que no entendía porque alguien con sus marcadas y obvias dificultades pudiera estar tan deseosa de vivir; aunado al hecho de que seguía nervioso por lo que acababa de hacer, pensó en salir corriendo.

Cuando ella preguntó si todo estaba bien, cada rastro de ansiedad desapareció en el momento de entenderlo, sus palpitaciones aceleradas bajaron, estaban tranquilas; lo que descubrió fue maravilloso al punto de conseguir borrar todo rastro de duda dentro de sí. Ella no miró su físico, no podía hacerlo; había mirado su interior. Y ahora, él estaba tranquilo. « _Eres el mejor accidente que tuve en mi vida_ ».

—Siempre supe...que eras diferente, solo que no sabía de qué forma y manera lo eras. Finalmente lo sé, y no me asusta ni desagrada. Elena...muchas gracias.

—¿A qué viene eso, Gerrit? —Inquirió ella, al notar cierta calma extraña y poco habitual en él.

—A nada, solo quería decirlo. —Dicho esto, la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta una cafetería.


End file.
